Caught!
by KatieySwan
Summary: Edward and Bella get caught having sex by their son.


**Bpov**

"Goodnight Anthony" I said as I leaned down and kissed my sons forehead. "Goodnight mummy, night daddy" Anthony's sleepy voice replied. "Night buddy" Edward said as he leaned down and kissed Anthony's forehead.

Anthony snuggled up under his blanket and was asleep within seconds. We stepped outside his room and closed his door, leaving a gap for the hallway light to go through. _Anthony doesn't like sleeping without light. _

"Want to go back downstairs Bella?"

Edward and I have been married happily for five years now. Edward had proposed once we had graduated from college but we didn't get married until we finished college. I received a master's degree in English and Edward became a doctor. We graduated college, got married, and nine months later, Anthony Cullen joined us. We were ecstatic, we both love children.

We walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Want a cup of tea?"

"Sure"

I put the kettle on and grabbed two mugs of the microwave and the milk from the fridge.

"I got a letter today" I said as I put the teabags in the mugs and added the boiling water. Edward's head shot up as I mentioned the letter. "And?" he asked excitedly. "Andddd" I said dragging it out, torturing him.

"They're publishing it!" I squealed and jumped into is lap and mashed my lips to his. "I knew they would publish your book" Edward said once I stopped attacking his lips with mine. "I mean, my book, is actually finally going to get published" I said happily. I felt so giddy; I had been trying to get this book published for ages. I just never sent it to the right publisher.

"I'm so excited" I said, clapping my hands and bouncing up and down on Edwards lap like an excited child. Edward let out a moan and I felt the effect my bouncing on his lap was having. "Oops, sorry" I said and smiled sheepishly and tried to move off his lap but his arms went around my waist trapping me on his lap. _Which if you ask me, is not a rather bad place to be._

I giggle and wiggle around on his lap. He moaned again as my centre came in contact with his rather large denim covered erection.

"Bella, you really need to stop that before I take you right here on the kitchen floor" Edward moaned. I bought my lips up to his ear and whispered "What would be so wrong in doing that?"

I bought his ear lobe into my mouth and started gently sucking on it. He moaned again as m hips started rocking against is, creating a glorious friction. "God I love you Bella" he said as he brought his lips to mine and caught them in a kiss. His tongue pass through my lips and sought out mine, massaging it with his.

His hands slipped up my black lace nightie and cupped my breast through my bra. Our lips were moving together creating a glorious friction that had us both moaning into each other's mouths. Edward unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere behind him. Edward slept shirtless every night so I didn't have to bother taking off his t-shirt. My hands wandered to his chest, massaging it, enjoying the smoothness of his muscles.

I broke our kiss and leaned my forehead against his, panting. His hands were massaging my breasts under my nightie.

"I want to do it on the floor" I said to him.

We had never done it on the floor before. The table or the kitchen counter sure but not the floor. Wordlessly, Edward let his hands go down to my waist and picked me up. He gently put me down on the tiled floor of the kitchen and leaned into kiss me again. I started taking off his pyjama pants. I finally got is pants off with my feet and chucked them somewhere behind me.

Edward's hands found my panties and pulled them down my legs. I reached for my nightie's hem and pulled it over my head, chucking it away to join the rest of our discarded clothing. I looked up at him shyly. "You're so beautiful" he murmured, settling himself between my thighs.

He brought his hand down to my breast and cupped it. "Your breasts are bigger" he said. "I know" I said and lowered my hand to my stomach, placing it palm down. His eyes, following my movement, widened.

"You mean?" he stuttered.

"Yep, I'm pregnant" I said,.

His hand left my breast and moved down to lay his hand atop of mine.

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know maybe a month or so, I took the test this morning" I said.

"A Baby"

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Of course I am Bella, your giving us another child, how could I not be happy?" he asked, leaning down to catch my lips with his in a loving kiss.

"I love you Bella" He said once he released my lips.

"Show me"

He moved to position himself at my entrance and looked at me. I nodded my head. He leaned down and captured my lips as he gently pushed into me He pulled out and thrust in again in a gentle loving rhythm.

"I love you Bella" he said as he looked into my eyes. The sincerity and love was shining in his eyes was so much that tears poured down my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed them away as he continued saying "I love you" all the while picking up his speed. Soon, the sensation in my stomach was becoming too much and I screamed in pleasure as my orgasm washed over me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. He thrusted into me a few more times before he joined me. "BELLA!" he collapsed on top of me, both of us panting and a light sheen of sweat covering our bodies. Edward was limp inside of me but he didn't try to remove himself as we tried to catch our breath.

"Mummy?" Anthony's quiet voice broke into our minds. Startled, we looked up to find Anthony' entering the kitchen looking at us with curious brown eyes "What are you doing daddy?" he asked as he hugged his teddy. "Um" Edward stuttered trying to find an excuse.

_How do you tell your son you just had the most intimate sex? He doesn't even know what sex is and he won't until he is older. _

"We were play fighting, why don't you go back to bed and we will be up there soon to tuck you in again?" I asked Anthony. At the mention of 'play fighting' I felt Edward get harder inside of me. "Ok mummy, night dad" Anthony said and turned around and started walking back up the stairs.

We both let out relieved sighs, Edward resting his head against my boobs. "Oh god, I can't believe you just told him we were play fighting when he caught us having sex" Edward laughed.

"Well, imagine what it's going to be like when this on comes along" I said.

I laughed at Edward's horrified face.

"Well then, we will just have to be extra sneaky" he whispered in my ear.

**Funny? Embarrassing? What do you think?**


End file.
